villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mr. Krabs/Synopsis
The story of the fantastic Mr. Krabs, one of the iconic characters of Nickelodeon's popular animated series SpongeBob SquarePants. Biography Eugene Harold Krabs was born with the blood of a pirate. His grandfather, Redbeard the pirate, mostly taught and raised him. During his preteen years, he took over the family ship, the Krusty Krab. However, he realized he was not making a profit, so he decided to run away with his grandfather's last words haunting him, "A pirate never lies". He then joined the Pacific Navy. Krabs earned the nickname Armor Abs Krabs, and the title of being the manliest of the crew. His shipmates were Torpedo Belly, Mutton Chop, Iron Eye, and Lockjaw Jones. Krabs's manhood began after the war, where he was secluded in the deep depression that seemed endless. His luck changed when he bought a local bankrupt retirement home, "The Rusty Krab", which he decided to turn into a restaurant, adding a K to "Rusty", thus making it the Krusty Krab after his pirate ship. He decided to go into business, selling his family's Krabby Patty burgers. The Krusty Krab was extremely successful from the beginning, and has for years stood as Bikini Bottom's premiere daytime eatery. At some point of his life, he was the head chef of the S.S. Diarrhea and cleaned the bathrooms on the S.S. Gourmet. Krabs's arch business rival is his one-time friend Plankton, who owns a restaurant called the Chum Bucket literally right across the street from the Krusty Krab. Plankton, a mad scientist and a technological and scientific genius, constantly attempts to steal the Krabby Patty Secret Formula, frequently using his various robots and other creations. Occasionally, Plankton uses other tactics besides stealing the formula in order to hinder Krabs and attract customers to him. However, all of Plankton's schemes are doomed to fail, and are constantly thwarted by Krabs, with help from SpongeBob, Patrick, and other allies with some being undone by Plankton's shortcomings. On multiple occasions, Plankton states that he has never had a single customer (however, in some recent episodes, such as "Chum Caverns", Plankton's plots do give him brief success). In The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, Mr. Krabs opens The Krusty Krab 2, right next door to the original Krusty Krab. He chooses Squidward to manage the restaurant despite his poor treatment of customers, much to SpongeBob's dismay. However, at the end of the movie, (after SpongeBob saves Bikini Bottom and Krabs's life), he is appointed new manager of the Krusty Krab 2. In "Squilliam Returns", Krabs works as the chef in Squidward's fancy new version of the Krusty Krab, but is apparently a terrible cook, creating a disgusting and freakish "appetizer", which eventually comes to life and begins attacking the restaurant's patrons. Even though he weighs 5 ounces, in one of the episodes he says he only put on a couple of pounds. Before he established the restaurant, he tried to open a business along with his former best friend, Plankton. Their first customer was Old Man Jenkins, which their burger poisoned. Plankton and Krabs blamed each other and fought over the recipe, resulting with ingredients dropped into the meat, which became the Krabby Patty. At the end, Plankton only got one ingredient: Chum. Krabs was a Navy cadet for some time and retired to running a business again. He bought a retirement home named the Rusty Krab and made it a restaurant. Currently, he has two employees: one loyal and hardworking and the other who does not care about his job and sleeps during his shifts. Occasionally, he would have extra employees to boost his success often being better without them in the end. Less often, he works for someone else or had another business. Sometimes, he leaves either Spongebob or Squidward in-charge when he isn't around. In some episodes such as "Culture Shock" and "Squirrel Jokes", he provided entertainment to the customers. Other businesses that he owned include the Pretty Patties restaurant and the Kuddly Krab, which were not successful in the end. In The Krabby Kronicle, he was the editor-in-chief of the newspaper that he used to advertise the Krusty Krab. However, him forcing Spongebob to write lies about the citizens of meant forced him to stop publishing them. During Squilliam Returns, he served as the chef for the "five star restaurant" that Squidward "owned" with him letting Squidward use his restaurent as he hated Squilliam almost as much. He looked for a job when he was looking for something to do which led him to become the dishwasher in "Selling Out". Some restaurants or businesses that he owned were a reformed version of the original Krusty Krab, a separate store, or a different idea. Some changes of the Krusty Krab turned the restaurant into others like the Kuddly Krab, 5 Star Krusty Krab, Krabby O'Monday's and The Krusty Sponge. Separate restaurants include the Pretty Patties Store and Krusty Krab 2. New ideas were made such as hotels like Krusty Towers Hotel. Villainous Acts Mr. Krabs had an extremely prevalent villainous acts and plays a recurring villainous role due to his extreme greed mostly because he's the villain side in conning and criminality as well as committing illegal misdemeanors and felonies at occasions. When it comes to his business rival, Plankton, their rivalry corrupted Mr. Krabs to the point where he takes pure joy in Plankton's suffering and refuses to let him have any form of happiness or even a single customer. He goes as far as being the aggressor without Plankton even plotting to steal the formula. He even breaks boundaries Plankton doesn't. Mr. Krabs often couldn't care less about his employees, treating them as if he owned them. He breaks several worker's rights laws as if they are nonexistent to him, leading to even free labor at times. He'll bill his employees instead of giving them their paychecks ("Squid on Strike" and "Big Pink Loser"), have them replaced when they go on strike ("Squid on Strike"), pay them with fake money ("One Coarse Meal"), make them work 24 hours a day for over a month ("Graveyard Shift" and "Fear of a Krabby Patty"), hunt them down to drag them into work early, put them in bad working conditions ("Fear of a Krabby Patty"), claim their prize money as his own ("Lame and Fortune" and almost in "Krusty Krushers"), steal their tips ("Krusty Krab Talent Show"), force them into labor even outside of work ("Sanitation Insanity"), and force them to do his sentences while he relaxes and later takes credit ("Sanitation Insanity"). He especially abuses SpongeBob's kindness, loyalty, and obliviousness, which almost always succeeds. His cheap nature also makes him put a price on everything if it means he'll make at least one penny. This includes ridiculous things such as napkins ("Imitation Krabs") and using the bathroom ("SpongeBob You're Fired"). He even makes his employees pay extra for his various scams, such as when he pretended to be an automatic voice message just to make SpongeBob put another coin in the phone booth ("Spongicus"). One of his most cheap actions was when he made his customers pay a dollar for every step they took ("Kracked Krabs"). His lust for money even forces himself to actually steal money. An obvious example being when he used Gary to steal coins from civilians ("The Cent of Money"). He'll even steal the property of others so he won't have to spend any money ("Life of Crime," "Growth Spout," and "Hello Bikini Bottom!"). He'll also steal for his own profit ("The Smoking Peanut" and "The Krabby Patty That Ate Bikini Bottom"). Season 1 *''Pizza Delivery: He antagonized Squidward by making him deliver the Krusty Krab Pizza with SpongeBob. This marks the first time Mr. Krabs acted antagonistic. This is also a labor law violation because it was closing time before the pizza order even began. *Squeaky Boots: He took SpongeBob's boots away from him, because of the squeaky noise. The squeaky noise hallucination forced him to tell the truth (similar to the Narrator of "The Tell-Tale Heart"), eating them, and at the end of the episode, he got hiccups sounding exactly like the squeaky noise of the boots. *Karate Choppers: ''He threatened Spongebob to fire him if he will not stop doing karate (even out of worktime) after he strikes one of the customers thinking he was a disguised Sandy. When he saw Spongebob gets attacked by Sandy (in that moment Spongebob wasn't doing anything and it was clearly visible) he fires Spongebob, causing him cry. He rehired him only after Sandy explained him that SpongeBob tried to tell her, but she would not listen. *''Arrgh!: This is the first episode where Krabs is entirely the main antagonist of an episode. His first notorious deed was he hired Patrick '''just '''so he can fire him. Then, he kept harassing SpongeBob and intruded his pineapple house just to keep playing the board game, as while SpongeBob is exhausted and wants to go to sleep. The next morning, Mr. Krabs gets SpongeBob and Patrick to be pirates and help him find the Flying Dutchman's treasure. He becomes a tyrannical control freak towards the two, condemning them that they're tired and hungry from the treasure hunt, then makes them sleep on the cold ground while he himself gets a warm tent. The two eventually see that Mr. Krabs was using their gameboard as a map and that he wanted the treasure for himself. SpongeBob and Patrick then finally get fed up with Krabs's greed and fight over the treasure chest, then when the Flying Dutchman gets angered at how loud their arguing is and that they dug up his treasure, Krabs immediately incriminates SpongeBob and Patrick. In a twist of irony, the Dutchman rewards the latter two with actual gold doubloons and only gives plastic to Krabs. *Hooky: ''Humiliated SpongeBob in front of his daughter Pearl and her friends by stripping him naked. *''Neptune's Spatula: ''After telling SpongeBob he has full confidence that SpongeBob will win the fry cook challenge, Mr. Krabs bets all his money on Neptune winning. However, SpongeBob was declared the winner and Mr. Krabs started crying. SpongeBob, thinking Krabs is crying since the former is being forced by Neptune to move to Atlantis to be a fry cook, tries to assure Krabs "I'll miss you too", but Mr. Krabs complains he's crying about losing all his money. Season 2 *''Bubble Buddy: Makes Squidward cater to Bubble Buddy, threatening to make his life miserable otherwise. Later he joins Squidward and everyone else in popping Bubble Buddy because SpongeBob had paid Krabs in (worthless) bubble-money for expensive services and food until they found out he was alive. *Patty Hype: Takes over SpongeBob's Pretty Patties stand so he can earn money (even though he and Squidward laughed at Spongebob earlier about the pretty patties). However, the Pretty Patties turned out to have side effects that angered the customers. After pointing out the Patties added unnatural color to their appearances and demanding refunds, Mr. Krabs then ran away screaming in fear (because he's worried he'll lose his money, not because the crowd is angry at him). The angry mob of color-mutated fish may have caught up on Mr. Krabs and physically beat him up. *Life of Crime: Steals various objects from people and lies to SpongeBob and Patrick about borrowing. The lesson he taught them caused them to fight after a candy bar incident and the lollipop incident (Patrick also accused the policemen). *'Pressure': Joined Squidward, Spongebob & Patrick into mocking Sandy just to prove that Sea Creatures are more superior. *The Smoking Peanut: Mr. Krabs steals Clamu's pearl and abuses Free Day. SpongeBob believed he was the one who did it, but it was Patrick who became the scapegoat and people threw peanuts at him as revenge. The zookeeper explains Mr. Krabs angered Clamu by stealing her egg (containing a baby clam). Mr. Krabs doesn't apologize, only making up the excuse "But it's Free Day!" and the fish all throw peanuts at him. Off-screen, Mr. Krabs presumably was arrested by the police for petty theft. *Graveyard Shift: Made his employees work 24 hours without a break or hiring extra employees for the night shift (much to Squidward's dismay). *Sailor Mouth: He used foul language along with SpongeBob and Patrick after explaining to them about swearing and was about to punish them by making them paint the restaurant. However, this only began when he stubbed his foot and lost his temper from the pain. *Jellyfish Hunter: Tricks SpongeBob into collecting jellyfish. SpongeBob soon discovers that Mr. Krabs is squeezing jelly out of them so more Jelly Krabby Patties can be made (this even kills off lots of jellyfish up to where the factory resorted to using barrels to store their dead bodies). The jellyfish are set free and sting Mr. Krabs all at once, burning and electrocuting his body. He has no choice but to take jelly off the menu. This is the episode where Moar Krabs appears. *Squid on Strike: Forcefully charges his employees for their "slacking", even though the stuff they did on the slacking list were needed to do their jobs (such as existing, talking, standing) and fired both of them. After Spongebob destroyed the Krusty Krab in revenge, Mr. Krabs forces him and Squidward to pay for the damages by working for him "FOREVER". The next scene cuts to SpongeBob and Squidward still working even after they've been reduced to skeletons. Season 3 *My Pretty Seahorse: Mr. Krabs tried to get rid of Mystery (in which SpongeBob tries to hide her from him and Squidward). He told SpongeBob about a story about losing a friend (actually a dollar he spent on soda) which inspired SpongeBob to release Mystery into the wild. It should be noted that Mr. Krabs wished for Mystery to be given up as he noticed she was not enjoying her unnatural surroundings and did console Spongebob when he tearfully gave up Mystery stating he had done the right thing for her. After Mystery does gallop away, Mr. Krabs tries to comfort SpongeBob who is lamenting her (as Krabs is in a good mood about having gotten rid of Mystery), Squidward teases that Mystery managed to eat the Krusty Krabs's cash reserves and therefore Krabs yells at SpongeBob to quickly get her back. The audience can imply that SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs never found Mystery since she didn't make another appearance and so Mr. Krabs never recovered the money she ate. *Nasty Patty: Forces SpongeBob to help him make a Nasty Patty, because he thought the health inspector in his restaurant was a phony. He along with SpongeBob try to get rid of the "body" which was still alive, getting the health inspector injured more and more. *The Sponge Who Could Fly (Lost Episode): Mr. Krabs along with everyone else in Bikini Bottom took advantage of SpongeBob and his flying pants by making him do their favors. *One Krabs's Trash: Mr. Krabs tries to take back a soda-drinking hat he sold to SpongeBob after hearing about its price. He scares SpongeBob out of it with a paper ghost and defiles a grave to get it back, only to find out it was worthless. He also kills an army of skeloton people who just wanted the hat back. *Can You Spare A Dime?: Accuses Squidward for stealing his first dime, until SpongeBob shakes him. He then accuses Squidward for putting the dime in his pants at the end of the episode. *Wet Painters: Asks SpongeBob and Patrick to paint the walls of his house and messes with them by scaring them into thinking the paint they were using was permanent and tells them if any paint got onto anything but wall, he would chop their butts off. After they get some on his first dollar, he licks it off and confesses his lie and that it comes off with saliva and laughs while the two walk out angrily. He ruins Spongebob and Patrick's work by laughing about his own joke, causing saliva to hit the walls. It was noted that his first dollar came from his childhood. *Clams: He throws away the food, made SpongeBob and Squidward stay in the fishing boat, and holds them hostage to get back his millionth dollar from a giant clam. It gets worse when he refuses to take another dollar Squidward had (he uses them as a bait to lure a clam). He gets his dollar back after trading his body with the clam. It also was first time when Mr. Krabs nearly crossed Moral Event Horizon. *Born Again Krabs: Tries to sell a rotten Krabby Patty to customers. He gets sick after eating it and is persuaded to be generous by the Flying Dutchman. However, after realizing it wasn't a dream, he steals back toys from children, soda from a customer, stopped another customer from watching free TV, nearly rips someone's arm off for a penny, and trades SpongeBob's soul for 62 cents. Squidward was the one who was horrified that Mr. Krabs would sell SpongeBob's soul, especially when SpongeBob defended Krabs. *Krabby Land: Creates a bogus theme park and masquerades as a clown so he can collect children's money. This brings SpongeBob to tears, and the children beat Mr. Krabs up and take his money after finding out he didn't care one bit about them, only their money. As punishment for his scam, Mr. Krabs gets forced to eat a truckload of lima beans. Season 4 This is the first season not to have Krabs as the main antagonist of ANY EPISODE IN THE SEASON. *Fear of a Krabby Patty: Makes the Krusty Krab open for 24 hours, making Squidward upset, and SpongeBob fearing Krabby Patties (although he conquered his fear by sleep). He then decides that 23 hours a day is enough. **This is the second time he kept the restaurant open for 24 hours; the first time was in '''Graveyard Shift'. However, unlike in aforementioned episode, he stays at the Krusty Krab with his employees, thus suffering from the same lack of sleep that they do. *''Krusty Towers: Plagiarises the motto of the hotel he visited into the Krusty Towers making Squidward miserable. Squidward quit and returned as a customer ragging Mr. Krabs the same way he did with him. At the end of the episode, he decides to build a hospital and force his employees to become doctors making Squidward miserable again. *Bummer Vacation: Keeps SpongeBob away from the Krusty Krab to avoid paying a fine to the Fry Cook labor union, eventually leaving him lost in the forest. Doing so, he managed to save five cents - more than what SpongeBob makes in a year. *Born To Be Wild: Invites the Mild Ones to the Krusty Krab much to SpongeBob's chagrin. Counts as an antagonism because SpongeBob still mistook the Mild Ones as the Wild Ones. Season 5 *Money Talks: Does not listen to his money when they want to be spent on objects. He also kicks an elderly couple out of their seat after being bribed by a fish who wanted the seat. This episode also shows that he has sold his soul to many demons, depressing the Flying Dutchman. He also sold his soul to SpongeBob because he was five cents short on payday. *The Krusty Sponge: Mr. Krabs makes Squidward cook spongey patties (rotten patties), thus poisoning the customers and bringing himself to court. He made Squidward ride the judge around on a train to pay. *The Krusty Plate: Instructs SpongeBob to clean up a plate and to not leave work without doing so, yet angrily chases after SpongeBob at the end despite all of the best attempts he did to complete his task. In which case his neglect by leaving him alone essentially makes him responsable for the Krusty Krab's accidental damage to begin with. *Atlantis Squarepantis: Opened an illegal stand by a museum, which had free admission, and forced an old woman to pay for entering. Then the woman told a guard on him causing Mr. Krabs to run away from him. Season 6 *Penny Foolish: Mr. Krabs sees SpongeBob picking up a "penny" (which was actually $500 dollar bill) and tries various plans to take it from him, even to the point of breaking into SpongeBob's house with a metal detector. *Patty Caper: He stole the secret ingredient of the secret formula, so he wouldn't have to pay for delivery ($1.99) and tried to frame Spongebob for it to the police. As punishment, he was forced to sell free Krabby Patties all day and watch it go down. *Plankton's Regular: Grows jealous of Plankton having a regular customer (even though he gets way more), and tries to steal his secret recipe. It was later revealed that the "customer" was only eating at the Chum Bucket to get paid, and Plankton started crying over his failure once again while Mr. Krabs watched with joy. *Krabby Kronicle: Creates a newspaper and makes SpongeBob write lies about people, ruining their lives. SpongeBob tries to stop but Mr. Krabs threatens to take away his spatula. When Spongebob exposes his Mr. Krabs's scheme, an enraged crowd (including Plankton) steals his money. However, one dollar is left behind and he puts it on the newspaper printer creating counterfeit cash. *The Slumber Party: Forces SpongeBob spy on Pearl and her friends against his will. Pearl's party is ruined and Mr. Krabs was forced to spend his money for a new party at Goo Lagoon. *Krusty Krushers: Puts SpongeBob and Patrick in danger of being killed by huge wrestlers so he can earn the $1,000,000 prize. However, at the end of the fight, SpongeBob and Patrick choose wrestle camp instead, much to Mr. Krabs's dismay. *No Hat for Pat: Made a fortune when Patrick kept falling on his face, disappointing SpongeBob. Eventually, he made Patrick fall into a bucket of spiny sea urchins and while Squidward was falling, he charged the customers more money to watch them ''both get hurt. People took their money back, because only Squidward was hurt and not Patrick. Also, he made Patrick cry by firing him and taking his Krusty Krab hat away. Season 7 *''Tentacle Vision: Mr. Krabs ran an illegal commercial on Squidward's show and had stated on his illegal commercial that he wants to take people's money. *Greasy Buffoons: He and Plankton sell customers greasy food (mostly just grease period). This eventually turns people (including Patrick) into overweight, mindless zombies. SpongeBob calls a health inspector, resulting in both the Krusty Krab and the Chum Bucket being shut down until the grease was cleaned up. *Kracked Krabs: Mr. Krabs charged everyone $1 per footstep as shown in a video tape. *Growth Spout: He steals numerous food items from characters' houses. Though he only does so to satisfy Pearl's extreme hunger. *One Coarse Meal: On discovering Plankton's crippling fear of whales, Mr. Krabs dresses up as Pearl and terrorizes Plankton for 17 days. He scares Plankton into being too scared to eat dinner, having nightmares, and even trying to commit suicide. It was shown he was cruelly enjoying, even laughing at Plankton's anguish and responded gleefully and uncaring when informed Plankton was trying to kill himself. It was Mr.Krabs' at least the most evil moment in the entire franchise. *The Play's The Thing: Mr. Krabs made money by letting customers throw objects and food at his employees. *The Cent of Money: Mr. Krabs uses Gary as a coin magnet. He steals everyone's money, brings Gary to exhaustion, all the while completely ignoring or writing off the poor animal's suffering, and distracts SpongeBob by giving him tedious chores. Mr. Krabs is soon crushed by a tidal wave of money and put in the hospital, where every cent he collected is used up to pay his bill. *The Curse of the Hex: Refused to let Madame Hagfish have a krabby patty and takes away the krabby patties SpongeBob made for Madame Hagfish. *The Wreck of the Mauna Loa: Mr. Krabs gives away SpongeBob and Patrick's secret hideout by turning it into an amusement park ride. Most of the people had a severe accident and Mr. Krabs was arrested. Season 8 *The Googly Artiste: Adds Artistic Advice on the menu for $25 after Squidward said it wasn't on the menu, and forces him to give advice to Patrick. Then while Mr. Krabs was scolding Patrick and Spongebob for taking his customers from him and selling merchandise made from his own, which was illegal, Patrick explained to Mr. Krabs that he was trying to follow Squidward's "advice", making Mr. Krabs blame Squidward for being responsible for his actions. Then Mr. Krabs agrees to let Patrick sell his art, but only he gets payed, and gets Squidward to be his student. *Barnacle Face: Decides not to help Pearl with her barnacle problem. It was soon revealed that he used krabby patty grease to make the soap used by Pearl, thus revealing the cause for the barnacle problem. He loses his diamonds because of this and tries to run after Pearl for his diamonds. *The Krabby Patty That Ate Bikini Bottom: Steals growth serum from Sandy's house so he could test it on a Krabby patty to increase the success in his business. This results in a monstrous krabby patty creature wreaking havoc. *InSPONGEiac: Snaps at SpongeBob and being picky at his work, like too much mustard (101%) and saying the way that he filps krabby patties is wrong and kicks him out to get some sleep for he believes he's wasting his profits, claiming that he'd be broke in 411 years. Then after seeing Spongebob crying out the right amount of mustard, he starts saying it's a terrible thing just to make him cry more. *Hello Bikini Bottom:'' When Colonel Carper promotes SpongeBob and Squidward to become a band, Mr. Krabs steals this band for the money they would bring in. He also steals his sound equipment (since his equipment was sabotaged) and takes things from several other people. Basically, he denies Squidward and SpongeBob their happiness (Squidward from performing in concerts and SpongeBob from the Krusty Krab - since he sold it). Season 9 *''Patrick-Man: He was about to carry groceries for an old woman crossing the street (who is actually The Dirty Bubble in disguise), when he spots a dollar, and then it blows away making him chase after it leaving the old woman behind in the middle of the crosswalk trapped in the middle of cars passing by. *Squid Baby: Doesn't show sympathy for Squidward who was suffering from "head-go-boom-boom-itis." *Safe Deposit Krabs: Tried to take money from the Bikini Bottom Bank, but was kicked out twice. Then he got locked into the money safe becoming savage from hallucinations. *SpongeBob You're Fired: Fires SpongeBob to save a nickel. He later relents and rehires SpongeBob after his own horrendous cooking almost destroys his business (he solves the nickel problem by installing a pay toilet). *Tutor Sauce: His driving methods to SpongeBob were illegal. He mentions that he taught Pearl how to drive without her needing a license. After using Gary to stir the wheel to help SpongeBob, the police checks on them. Mr. Krabs tells the officer that he isn't a registered driving instructor to where instead of getting a ticket (or even having SpongeBob paying for it), he gets to be a student at Mrs. Puff's Boating School to his shock. *What's Eating Patrick?: Teaches Patrick how to eat in order to win the eating contest, even in means of depriving him from tasting the patties. During the contest, Patrick tries to leave because he was tired of not tasting, only for Krabs to tell him if he does, he bills him, stating that all the training patties become eating patties. While Krabs's threat to Patrick held some morality (such as how the boy and the rest of the town would be upset if they lost the contest yet again), his methods were still harsh to Patrick's esteem of eating. *The Sewers of Bikini Bottom: He, along with Crupski, showed no concern about the customers' safety at the stadium and cared less about the consequences when the plumbing system begins to go haywire. *Larry's Gym: After overhearing Larry about that the opening of the gym is free only for today, Mr. Krabs takes advantage of the opportunity and stays there thoroughly. He even taunts Larry several times (especially when he becomes unfit). However, at the end of the episode, Mr. Krabs becomes cooked from staying in the sauna in preserves from abusing the opportunity. *Lame and Fortune: After Squidward won money as an award for being the most miserable cashier thanks to a fortune cookie, Krabs took the money from Squidward abrasively stating "Me register, me money" (also considered stealing), making Squidward miserable again. *Bulletin Board: He intended on hitting a nice old lady after she refused to tell everyone about her satisfaction. But luckily, he was immediately stopped by SpongeBob. *Mutiny on the Krusty: Acted like a tyrant and abused his power throughout the episode. He cared less about the rip current that's endangering everyone and the only thing he cared about was having his customers spend their money in his restaurant, mostly out of petty crankiness due to the fact that this was the day that he must pay his employees for their service. He even berated and belittled the customers and his workers after being called tyrant and claimed himself as the captain of the restaurant, much to everyone's disdain. He even acted like a spoiled child when he selfishly refused to save the customers from the monster. However, SpongeBob managed to get him to his senses when he almost spent his first dime on candy. At the end of the episode, he forced Squidward and the customers to push the Krusty Krab back to Bikini Bottom, despite performing a heroic act of saving them from a sea monster. Season 10 *Krusty Katering: Lied to a hi-class lady about being a hi-class caterer just so he can get her check, but he did cater for her party (which Patrick ruined in the end). *SpongeBob's Place: He becomes jealous of SpongeBob for getting all the customers' attention. He tries to get rid of him by lying about the restaurant being haunted with ghosts. He tries to cook the same way SpongeBob does, but this fails. He goes over the edge when he traps the customers by putting a river of lava around the restaurant. But this also fails when the customers stretched him into a bridge for them to cross, which resulted in him getting burned, which is considered karma. *Out Of The Picture: ''Tried to murder Squidward to make the latter's horrible art (which Mr. Krabs had purchased for a few pennies) more valuable. Season 11 *''Spin the Bottle:'' He selfishly demands the bottle to use it for corruptive matters. *''There's A Sponge In My Soup:'' He grabs some rotten food from the trash cans in order to make the Krabby Soup. *''Sanitation Insanity:'' He cared less about the punishment he got from the trash inspectors and forces SpongeBob and Squidward to clean up the mess for him. When he sees them in a trash fight with Patrick, he blatantly lies that they are ruining his hard work, even though he did not clean up any trash. Soon, he gets involved with the trash fight. Luckily, the trash inspectors puts their fight to a stop and Mr. Krabs sadly accepts the punishment by helping SpongeBob, Patrick, and Squidward clean up the trash, even though Patrick is not seen with them. *''Pat the Horse:'' He forced Patrick to carry a lot of kids on his back to make money. He even did the same thing with Squidward and bragged SpongeBob that his horse is better than Patrick. He and SpongeBob challenged to a race to see who gets to deliver the food to a customer at Black Devil Bay first. During the race, he cheated in hopes of winning even though Sandy told them not to, which means that Mr. Krabs doesn't want to play fair. He even impersonated an officer during the race which almost lead him to getting arrested by the police. He eventually wins the race, but gets the punishment he deserves when Patrick steals his arms and starts acting like a real crab. *''Bottle Burglars:'' He stuffs both SpongeBob and Squidward in the safe of the Krabby Patty formula as his "new security system." This is yet another time he abuses his workers. *''Shopping List:'' He gives SpongeBob a phony shopping list containing strange, exotic items and sends him and Sandy on a dangerous but pointless mission to retrieve them. When Plankton steals the fake ingredients, he revealed that he wanted SpongeBob to keep Plankton away from him just so he can go shopping for the real ingredients at the Barg'N-Mart. Which meant that he lied about the supposed apocalypse if SpongeBob loses the list. Sandy gets really mad at Mr. Krabs since his stupid little ruse almost got her and SpongeBob killed and it costed the loss of her tail and her submarine. Mr. Krabs gets the karma he deserves when Sandy beats him up in his office, takes his bag of money, and sends him flying out through the roof of his restaurant as payback for deceiving his employee. He even admits his defeat at the end when he says to himself, "Well, I guess I had that coming." *''Whale Watching:'' He imprisons Pearl in his own home by barricading everything with prison bars when she was intending on going to a teen party. He even threatened Squidward, who was hired to babysit Pearl, that if anything happens to his daughter while he's away, he'll have SpongeBob torment him for the rest of his life. *''Plankton Paranoia:'' He starts to become paranoid and a psychopath himself when Plankton isn't coming to get the Krabby Patty secret formula. He mistakes a customer for Plankton and forces out the skeleton, hooks Mrs. Puff to take away her Krabby Patty, and forces everyone to wear barrels by suggestion of Squidward. Mr. Krabs bans all of his customers, Sandy, and even SpongeBob and Squidward just because he thinks that they are all minions of Plankton to hunt over the secret formula. Mr. Krabs stays up all night, and starts to hallucinate Plankton being everywhere (even his eyestalks). He checks on the Chum Bucket and finds that all of his friends, his daughter, and Old Man Jenkins are entering the Chum Bucket. SpongeBob informs Mr. Krabs that Plankton kidnapped Squidward (in an unnatural-sounding tone), and Mr. Krabs comes armed with Krabby Patties with traps in them. Mr. Krabs comes to the Chum Bucket, only to find it is a surprise party and that Plankton wanted to celebrate the anniversary of stealing the formula. SpongeBob explains everyone was planning the event, as Mr. Krabs regains his sanity and realizes that he had been a paranoid jerk all this time. He even realizes that his own insane behavior nearly destroyed his restaurant business and reconciles with everyone by apologizing for his behavior, but since they knew that he was only trying to protect the secret formula, they naturally forgive him. However, when he sees everyone going to eat the Danger Patties, he rushes over and takes them back in order to protect them from getting hurt, causing Mr. Krabs to get painfully mauled by the patties as punishment for his behavior. At the end of the party, the group leaves Chum Bucket, but Plankton finds out Mr. Krabs left the formula behind. However, the formula bottle has dynamite inside of it, and Mr. Krabs and SpongeBob both watch the Chum Bucket explode. ''The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water'' In this sequel to The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, Mr. Krabs commited several heinous acts, making himself different from his more innocent self in the previous movie. Examples are down below: *Mr. Krabs and numerous Krusty Krab customers constantly tease Plankton, who is actually a robotic decoy of him, thinking that he's suffered from another failure to steal the Krabby Patty secret formula. *After SpongeBob and Plankton see the secret formula surprisingly disappear, Mr. Krabs shows up and accuses Plankton of stealing it, even though Plankton truthfully said that he didn't do it. Mr. Krabs wouldn't listen, even when SpongeBob was defending him that he's telling the truth, and traps Plankton in tape and tells a knock-knock joke to make Spongebob do his signature laughter and torture Plankton forcing him to tell where the secret formula is. Then, while Mr. Krabs and the Bikini Bottom citizens attempt to attack him, SpongeBob rescues him with a giant bubble. Mr. Krabs instantly thinks that Spongebob has been a double agent working for him and Plankton all these years as they both float away. *Mr. Krabs then becomes a leader of a savage group of apocalyptic sufferers. Then, while they were planning a sacrifice for the burger gods, which a savage Sandy explained, Spongebob and Plankton return from time traveling. Then, even when Spongebob tried to convince the people how savage they've become with the formula missing, Mr. Krabs and the rest attempt to sacrifice Spongebob by having him get squashed by a falling burger-bun-shaped stone. Spongebob smelled the familiar scent of Krabby Patties coming from the outside surface, which is coming from Burger-Beard who's the one that really stole the formula. Then, as the stone is about to fall on Spongebob, Mr. Krabs stops it after he and the others smell the scent as well, as they aid Spongebob to follow the scent. *Mr. Krabs notices that Burger-Beard is selling his Krabby Patties for $8.99 and says to himself, "Why didn't I think of that?" *During the end credits, he pulls Patrick's wallet out of his pocket. Battle For Bikini Bottom *He has a large posession of Golden Spatulas which he knows are needed for Bikini Bottom to be saved, but refuses to let Spongebob have them unless he trades them for a large quantity of shiny objects. *When Spongebob reluctantly disagrees to give him a hard earned Golden Spatula, Mr. Krabs makes Spongebob's break time at work -5 minutes, effectively meaning he has no break and has to work an extra 5 minutes. *After having bought all the Golden Spatulas Mr. Krabs has, the player can still talk with him. However, he only ever says the one thing; "The only good robot is the one that's givin' me them shiny objects". This is a subtle reference to the possibility that Mr. Krabs thinks of Spongebob as a robot which is actually another word for slave. Category:Synopsis